Get out
by Inu Hanyou Babe
Summary: [songfic] basically this is sung from Kagome's point of view. I'll let you guess why, until you read it, that is!  rated for language oh yea, the song belong to JoJo, not me.


**_I've been waiting all day here for you babe._**

Kagome stomped her foot impatiently. _Where is Inuyasha?_

_**So won't you come sit and talk to me and tell me how we're gonna be together always **_**_  
_****___I hope you know that when it's late at night _  
_I hold on to my pillow tight _  
_And think of how you promised me forever._**

x**Flashback**x

"Kagome, I promise you, I will never go to see Kikyou again. I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"I'll stay with you."

"Always?"

"Always."

x**End Flashback**x

Kagome was tired of waiting, and went off to find Inuyasha, only to see him and Kikyou hugging.

**_I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way  
Now that you're here boy all I want is just a chance to say_**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha turned, "Kagome…"

**_Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me._**

"You bastard, I hate you!"

"Wait, Kagome, it's not what it looks like."

"Liar! I never want to see you again!"

**_It's too late now and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know, about her  
And I wonder  
How I bought all the lies _**

Kagome turned and left._I can't believe this, Inuyasha really went off to see Kikyou_

**_You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time _**

_I never want to come back here ever again!_ Kagome thought jumping down the Bone Eater's Well__

**_Tell me why you looking so confused  
when I'm the one that didn't know the truth  
how could you ever be so cold? _**

Inuyasha still stood there in the clearing._ I'm such an idiot._ He thought._I made a promise to Kagome, and then broke it and her heart. Damn it._

**_You go behind my back and call my friend  
boy you must've fall and bumped your head  
because you left your number on her phone _**

Inuyasha walked back to the camp where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo where waiting. The first to speak was Shippo "He reeks of Kikyou." he said. Inuyasha hung his head in shame****

**_So now that after all that you've said and done  
maybe I'm the one to blame but  
to think the one that you could be the one  
well it didn't work out that way _**

Kagome fell on to her bed. The pain of Inuyasha's betrayal still lingered_ I loved him, I trusted him… _

**_Get out right now  
it's the end of you and me  
it's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone cause I know about her  
and I wonder how I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right  
but you were just a waste of time _**

_But I guess his love for Kikyou still burns in his heart_ Kagome thought__ _but I wonder, was everything we went through, everything we said, all for nothing? _

**_I wanted you right here with me  
but I have no choice you've got to leave  
because my heart is breaking with  
every word I'm saying, I gave up everything I had  
on something that just would not last  
but I refuse to cry  
no tears will fall from these eyes _**

Kagome decided it wasn't worth worrying about. Now, she realized, she could get back to her old life at school. She didn't have to worry about demons, collecting jewel shards or the pain of Inuyasha running off to Kikyou. She'd be strong and get over it.

**_Get out_**

**_get out (leave) right now  
it's the end of you and me  
it's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone  
cause I know about her  
and I wonder how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right  
but you were just a waste of time _**

A sudden noise caught Kagome's attention. It was Inuyasha; he was sitting on Kagome's windowsill. "I told you I didn't want to see you again."

"I know."

"Then why did you come?"

**_Get out (leave) right now  
it's the end of you and me  
it's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone _**

"Please Kagome, I don't want it to be this way."

"It's too late for that."

**_Cause I know about her and I wonder how I bought all the lies _**

"You made me a promise, then broke it and cheated on me. Nothing you can say will change what you've done, or even begin to make up for it." Kagome said angrily.

**_You said that you would treat me right  
but you were just a waste of time. _**

"Kagome, please..."

"No. I'm done putting up with you and all the shit you do, all the pain you cause me. Now get out." Inuyasha quietly left, jumping out the window and back to the well.

**_You said that you would treat me right  
but you were just a waste of time _**

Kagome looked out the window as Inuyasha left, she saw him go into the shrine and back down the well._Good riddance_ She thought and smiled at the many new possibilities that lay ahead of her, now that her adventures in the past were over.


End file.
